User talk:Toughpigs
Unchanged Hey! I've been adding that to some of the tables since some time back, you complained that you didn't like leaving a blank if the name isn't altered. I'm not crazy about repetition every time, though. Can we reach a compromise? A lot of web pages, including several Wikipedia charts, use things like "N/A" (not applicable). The repetition is worthwhile on International Grover, to make it clear when the name is used or isn't, but in the charts, I just really really dislike it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :I assume you're talking about the change I made to the list on 1, Rue Sésame. In that case, I think going down the list to see "Ernest, Bart, Macaron, Unchanged, Le Comte"... it just reads weird. It sounds like we're saying that the character's name is "Unchanged", and it takes a second for your brain to catch up. What do you dislike specifically about that example? -- Danny (talk) 00:32, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::I dislike repeating the names. That example isn't so bad, but then there's other cases, like Die Muppet Show. I'm not crazy about unchanged, but I don't like repeating the names either (and in charts like that, a blank would make it easier for the eye to gravitate to the translations and not every "Scooter," "Grover," "Rowlf," "Ernie," etc.) Honestly, I really prefer leaving a blank if the name isn't changed (since if it's not known, Henrik and I have been using "Unknown," or possibly a question mark or two that needs changing, and I think that's easy to comprehend). That's what I'd been doing originally, but you said you really wanted text in that slot so I added "Unchanged," and mentioned it to you but you never responded. Naturally, with all the Lhoribles and Macarons, you've forgotten by now. :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:38, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Lhorrible Hey! All the international books are wonderful! But do you have a copy of Un Pique-nique Organisé or are you going by another source? Because according to other pages on the Wiki, "L'horrible" isn't Herry but Cookie's cousin, apparently created for use on albums and merchandise. Apparently that's him below Betty Lou in this image. Of course, the international stuff isn't always consistent so it's possible they used the same name for both. But if you could double check, that would help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:05, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got the book... I'm a little confused about Lhorrible, so I'm glad you brought it up. Herry is called Lhorrible in this book -- there's a whole scene where Herry and Cookie Monster show up in Herry's car, and they go on and on about Lhorrible and Macaron. The character is clearly Herry -- he's got the pink-striped pants and everything! But there is one place right at the end that refers to Henri Le Monstre, which I'm confused about. :I only know a little French, so I'm relying on Babelfish for translations. I can scan some of this if you want... -- Danny (talk) 19:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::I only know a little French, but it would help. According to CTW documents and some French message boards, he was called Hyacinthe. Apparently Jog added the specifics on "L'horrible"; he hasn't been active in awhile, but I'll leave a message. Right now, it sounds like they had multiple names but also came up with this "L'horrible" character separately, and for whatever reason, in this book they drew Herry but called him by the other name until someone remembered and checked it. In general, oversight for consistency on the international merchandise or character depictions seems to have been limited or left up to the show's producers or publishers and so on, so with some things, I get the feeling that the book writers, artists, album producers, and dub directors were often on completely separate pages or were free to do their own thing (see also the Dutch albums where Oscar is a shy monster who likes mud). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Duplicate images Heya. You previously deleted this image due to a claim by Jean-Guy White. —Scott (talk) 04:46, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Or maybe not, I might be remembering wrong. But I think we talked about using his pictures at one point. —Scott (talk) 04:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, okay -- I forgot about it. I'm dumb. :) -- Danny (talk) 15:39, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Transcripts Hi! There are some News Flash transcripts that link to episodes, but not to the big News Flash page. Can we link them to it, and if so, how do you want it to look? I'm asking because we already have the sketch release box for audio and video, and I didn't know if you wanted to have transcript links look the same. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:30, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Gosh, I don't know. I think this is a Current events thing... -- Danny (talk) 04:29, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll do that. Sorry if I'm asking so many questions at once, but I'm finding all kinds of things buried in the foreign CD pages! -- Ken (talk) 04:37, 4 October 2008 (UTC) On the first day of school... Hey, Danny, on In der Schule, there are 2 different News Flash sketches, both dealing with the first day of school. I wanted to fix the links so they'll go to the correct boxes on the News Flash page. But the divide tags are both called "firstschool". Can we change one of them? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:12, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :You should ask Scott about that... I don't know nothin' about divtags. Sorry! -- Danny (talk) 06:14, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll ask him tomorrow. I've read enough German for one night. -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Be Bold Hey, Danny, aren't we bolding and italicizing book titles? -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Good question. Want to bring it up on Current events? :) -- Danny (talk) 04:26, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the style guide says to italicize book titles, and since the subject of a page is also bolded, and since it was already being done that way when I got here, I just figured it was already an established policy. I can bring it up if you think we should change it or talk about it, though. -- Ken (talk) 04:32, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::We've never talked about it -- I think it's another of those little areas where people do different things. I don't like italicizing the beginning of the article -- I think the bold is enough emphasis. But if you're curious, we can talk about it on C.E. -- Danny (talk) 04:42, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I just did. Now I'll jump back into more geschichtens and lieders and stuff. -- Ken (talk) 05:04, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, nice idea to italicize the translated title! I never thought of that before! -- Ken (talk) 05:54, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives